<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766124">Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan comforts Ezra after the boy sees Maul kill the Seventh Sister in front of him. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Harrichristy123456: "Maybe where Ezra is struggling with how he refused to kill the seventh sister and saw Maul kill right in front of him, aIs Kanan comfort him about it? Just a thought, thanks!"</p><p>A kind of drabble again. Post-Season 2. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ezra..." Kanan held the other close. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... Maul... h-he... he..." Ezra sobbed, cuddling up the Jedi shakily. "He killed her. He killed them. Every single one of them. I... I know that they're the bad guys, but I... I couldn't. I COULD NOT kill them! But HE did! Right in... Right in front of me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Shh..." Kanan stroked his lover's hair, the Force guiding him to it as he pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Shh, it's okay. I know how hard it is to see someone die right in front of you, even if they were your enemies,"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard her SCREAM!" Ezra cried out. "She SCREAMED SO LOUD before she was KILLED! SLICED DOWN!"</p><p> </p><p>Kanan frowned and sighed. "Oh, Ezra..." He cupped his cheek and gave it a small peck. "I know... I know... just let it out..."</p><p> </p><p>The poor innocent teen cuddled up to the other, pouring his heart out as he trembled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There had been so much death. Death that the boy will never be prepared for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither would he unsee.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>